The present disclosure relates to polyarylate resins and electrophotographic photosensitive members.
Electrophotographic photosensitive members are used as image bearing members of electrophotographic image forming apparatuses (for example, printers or multifunction peripherals). The electrophotographic photosensitive members each include a photosensitive layer. The electrophotographic photosensitive members used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses for example include single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members and multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members each include a photosensitive layer having a charge generation function and a charge transport function. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members each include, as a photosensitive layer, a charge generating layer having a charge generation function and a charge transport layer having a charge transport function.
An exemplary known polyarylate resin includes a repeating unit represented by chemical formula (E-1) shown below. Furthermore, a known electrophotographic photosensitive member contains the polyarylate resin.
